


Marked with no mate

by trash4kpop



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4kpop/pseuds/trash4kpop
Summary: Park Chanyeol hates his life, it was hard enough that he was an omega, it was hard enough that he had to have heats, it was hard enough he had to do it alone because he didn't have a mate even though he was claimed. Just when Chanyeol doesn't think his life could suck anymore, he realises how wrong he was when he gets trapped in a lift just as he is about to go into heat, with none other than his boss' alpha of a son. Park Chanyeol has never hated his life more than he did now.





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic will be dealing with darker themes like of unhealthy relationships!!!!! Be careful as you read!!

Chanyeol hates his life. Chanyeol looks himself in the mirror and he hates what he sees. To be more precise, he looks at his neck in the mirror and he hates the mark. 4 years on and the mark was still there. Well, Chanyeol knows if he doesn’t do anything it would be there forever. Chanyeol can’t help but to feel spite, anger, resentment and bitterness towards the man that gave him the mark, the claiming mark. 

At 18 he didn’t know, or maybe deep down he knew, but he didn’t think it was a big deal, he wasn’t sure about the consequences. 

At 18, he just knew that presenting as an omega meant heats, something that sucked big time if you had to deal with them yourself. 

At 18, he just wanted someone to love him, because he found it hard to love himself. 

The thing is, Chanyeol doesn’t think anyone would understand. No one around him at least. In this century, who even hears of omegas anymore? 

Chanyeol believes he was a mistake. That there is something flawed about his being. He was even embarrassed to let most people even know. 

Well most people wouldn’t believe him anyway. He clearly didn’t look like an omega. Omegas were stereotypically supposed to be small in size, petite, dainty. Chanyeol hates how he is none of that. He is tall, big, and definitely by no definition small. 

Chanyeol firmly believes he wasn’t supposed to be an omega, that there was a mistake. But the uncomfortable bloatedness that he feels as a reminder of his heat that was due tomorrow reminds him that this is the undeniable truth he had to deal with. There was no mistake, like it or not, Chanyeol was an omega. 

Chanyeol thinks that it wasn’t fair. Most people sent their children for vaccines when they were young to prevent exactly this from happening, to prevent their kids from presenting as an omega. I mean who would want their child to be considered as the lowest rank of the hierarchy, to have to go through painful heats once a month, to have to submit to alphas and even betas at times. Chanyeol tries not to think too hard about it, because the last time he did, he couldn’t stop himself from crying for himself out of self pity. 

It wasn’t his parents fault that they were poor, that his parents didn’t know any better, that his parents didn’t think to send him for a vaccination like all the other parents did. Chanyeol always considers how different his life would be if he wasn’t born as an omega. 

Chanyeol splashes some water onto his face. Keep it together. He had got pretty far despite the shitty cards he was dealt with. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, it was days building up to his heat that were the hardest, when he felt the lowest. When he was in heat, and was so aroused and so busy dealing with said arousal that he didn’t really have the time to think about how sad his life was. But when he was dealing with the tough, uncomfortable 2 to 3 days of preheat, that was when his mind couldn’t stop being flooded with these negative thoughts that make him hate himself a little too much. 

Focus. Chanyeol lets his body follow the routine he was used to, putting on his clothes, and purposefully trying his best to cover up the mark that was the painful reminder of how he was claimed. Claimed but left without a mate. 

Chanyeol rubs his stomach as he struggles to button his pants. He really hated how bloated he felt during this time of the month, how uncomfortable his stomach would feel. Chanyeol tries to think of the brighter side of things, at least he didn’t have cramps today, or not yet at least. 

Chanyeol grabs his things as he heads out, not forgetting to spray on his scent hider before he leaves. The last thing he wants would be for people to know his heat was coming, he gets enough judgement being an omega already, he didn’t want to deal with people around knowing his heat was here. 

As Chanyeol walks the 20 minutes towards the train station, he groans as he feels just how sore his body was. Everywhere just felt so raw and tender, his legs, his arms, his ass and his chest. Chanyeol hates the fibre of his being. He would give anything to just go back home and rest and lie down and sleep, but he knows he can’t afford to skip a day of work, not when school was about to begin again. 

“Yeol, you okay? I know your heat is starting tmr, I can come over and help you” 

Chanyeol checks his phone and realises it was a new message from Sehun. Sehun, who was always worried about him. Sehun the one who probably knew how much he actually struggled with everything on his plate. Sehun, his beta best friend. 

Sehun was worried, even though Chanyeol didn’t think that he had to be. Okay, maybe Sehun did have a reason to worry. Chanyeol knows he should be doing more to look after his health. Being claimed but not having said mate around to help you with your heats meant very very long and painful heats. Chanyeol doesn’t even want to think about the heat he had a while back when he had thought he could handle it by himself. Normal heats lasted 2 or 3 days but on the 5th day, Chanyeol didn’t know why his heat was still not over. 

If Sehun hadn’t come over to check on him, Chanyeol doesn’t really know what would have happened to him. 

“You don’t need to come over if you’re busy Hun. I can get someone to help me” 

Chanyeol knows when he types help me, he meants fuck me. Chanyeol knows there were many alphas who were always thirsty and down to fuck, if he called them, they would definitely be game to ‘help’ him out. But then again, Chanyeol knew to them, he was nothing more than just a nice lay. The sex does help him, does help him break his heat faster, their knot does make him feel better, but it’s the comments that he gets that hurt him in a whole different way. 

It was always going to be either about how he wasn’t omega-like enough, how he was 2 head taller than what an ideal omega should be or about how an abandoned omega like him was a slut, that was only good for casual sex. Chanyeol feels a bit trapped because he was stuck with two difficult decisions, he could try to deal with his heats himself and risk overheating like he did, or get help from alphas that made him feel worthless. 

“I’m not busy. I’ll be over at 12? I’ll pick up some of your favourite chocolate cookies on the way okay?” 

Chanyeol is thankful for the 3rd option which was to rely on his best friend, who honestly, was way too good to him. Sehun might not have a knot to help him, but Sehun takes care of him, in a way that none of the alphas will. Chanyeol would much rather a longer heat with someone there to take care of him than a shorter one where he is treated like shit. But then again, Sehun doesn’t owe it to him to help him, Sehun was being too nice.

“Are your cramps okay? Do you need me to pick you up after your shift later?”

Chanyeol sees the next text he gets and he knows, Sehun was really way too good for him. 

“I’m okay today. You don’t need to come pick me up Hunnie, I’m fine to get back myself. Thank you for offering. See you tomorrow. And you don’t have to get me cookies” 

Chanyeol felt a bit bad, Sehun was always extra nice to him nearing and during his heat, especially after he apparently watched a documentary explaining the inconvenience and pain of an omega in heat. 

“Sorry, I’m getting the cookies, if I don’t spoil you who will;)” 

Chanyeol laughs at the message though a part of him knows that the answer is no one else. Chanyeol basically kissed away his chance of finding someone, of finding a mate on the day he got the mark on his neck. Chanyeol’s heart hurts a bit. 

“Take care at work Hun, don’t overwork yourself too much” 

Chanyeol feels undeserving of Sehun. Chanyeol now, more than ever, wishes he wasn’t an omega, because somewhere deep down, he feels maybe if he was a beta, if he was an alpha he would dare to explore a possible relationship with said best friend. Chanyeol pushes the thoughts away when he feels a series of cramps in his tummy area. A reminder of his heat. He was an omega, that was a fact that he couldn’t change. Sehun was too good for him anyway. 

“I love you” 

Chanyeol looks at his phone again and he frowns.

“I can manage by myself. I love you too”

Chanyeol sends back to Sehun. He takes a breath, he can do this, he’s being doing this alone for 4 years, he can do this again, it will be okay, or as close to okay as it can be.

\---

Chanyeol wasn’t going to lie, after the 2 hour journey it takes for him to get to work, he was already feeling pretty tired. But as soon as he steps into the hotel he was working in, Chanyeol tries to snap some energy into himself. 

“Chanyeol, I need you to get to room 503 and help them bring their luggages down”

Chanyeol gets the request even before he had even changed into his uniform. 

“Yes Sir” 

Chanyeol tells his boss before he hurries to change and keep his belongings away, he knew it was going to be a long day. 

\---

It was already past the end of his shift. Hell, it was already past the end of the day, Chanyeol checks his watch and realises it was already 12:13, his shift was supposed to end over an hour ago and yet his boss kept giving him task after task to do. Being a bagboy was tough, and it was even harder when you felt tired and sore from your oncoming heat. 

It’s not that Chanyeol doesn’t understand that Friday nights were busy, he does, and usually he doesn’t mind staying back to help out a bit more, but today, Chanyeol frankly feels like he is about to pass out from just how tired he is. 

“Yeol, you’re still here?” 

Jongdae asks as Chanyeol passes by him to help with one more set of bags. 

“Yeah-h, there are a few more late check ins” 

Chanyeol replies a bit weakly. 

“You okay? You look tired” 

You look like you are about to collapse is what Jongdae wanted to say, but stops himself. 

Honestly the answer is no. Chanyeol did not feel okay. He was having pretty intense cramps, an upset and bloated stomach, his body was very uncomfortable, his uniform was too tight, his body was sore and he was so tired-

“Y-yeah I’m good. Just going to finish-h up and go”

Chanyeol knows if he doesn’t leave soon he is going to miss the last train back and he can’t really afford to take a cab back at this hour. 

Jongdae makes the mistake of trying to take the bags from Chanyeol, because moving closer to the other man, he can smell it.

“Yeol, are you going into heat soon?”

Chanyeol frowns and his cheeks heat up. Jongdae always had a more acute sense of smell. He hated talking about his heats with other people. 

“I-I’m due for it tomorrow”

Well technically it was today. But, Chanyeol tries to shut down the conversation, he doesn’t want to make things awkward.

Chanyeol sees how Chen’s eyes widen and there is a flash of anger on his face. 

“And they are making you stay back extra?” 

Jongdae asks, furious. 

It’s not like Chanyeol didn’t bring it up to his boss that he physically can’t work the next few days, or the night shift tonight, he was due to go into heat soon and there was not way he was going to be able to help carry anyone’s bag when he was busy solving the problem that was in his pants-

“Deal with it, you are already lucky we decided to hire you when we did. You think we can’t replace you easily with an alpha or a beta? If you want to leave early before the job is done sure, but don’t come back.” 

Chanyeol tries to push down what his boss had told him. Sure there were laws that protected omegas in this day and age, but to file a report and get something done about the report was a whole other story. 

“I-I’m fine. I’ll just finish up with the last few and then go” 

Chanyeol tells Jongdae, even though, deep down, he knew it wasn’t fair, that he should say something. Well, maybe if this job wasn’t that important to him, maybe if Chanyeol could afford losing this job, he would have retaliated, but he knows he needs to keep this shitty, demanding but relatively high paying job, if not for himself, for his family. 

“I’m going to say something to Kwan Dong” 

Jongdae felt personally responsible, since he was the one who even got Chanyeol working here to start with. If that asshole alpha thought he could bully his friend, he was messing with the wrong beta-

“Dae, it’s fine. It’s not the first time, I’ll be fine” 

Chanyeol stops his friend. 

“I-I’m okay. Please don’t make matters worse” 

Chanyeol looks pleadingly at his friend. The last thing he wants would be for his boss to think he was so weak that couldn’t even fight his own battles, that he had to rely on his friends to do it for him. Chanyeol doesn’t fight because he doesn’t see a point, not because he’s scared. 

“You sure?” 

Jongdae looks at Chanyeol in the eyes, trying to read the omega. 

“Yeah, I think there are just two more people. I’ll be leaving soon” 

Chanyeol tells Jongdae, but it seemed like he was also telling himself as a form of assurance. 

Jongdae drops it, telling Chanyeol to text him or call him if anything. 

Chanyeol smiles at the beta as he gets back to the lift to bring the bags up to the 34th floor. 

\---

Chanyeol honestly thinks that he was done, he checks his watch, 12:46. He really has to start getting back home, the last train leaves at 1:10am and it was a 10 minutes walk to the the station from the hotel. 

“Park, you need to help one last guest check in” 

His boss tells him when he reaches the lobby, ready to clock out of his shift. 

Chanyeol is unsure if he should stay. Honestly, he wasn’t feeling the best. His body, was getting a bit warm and he knew his heat was fast approaching. 

“Sir, with all respect, my shift ended almost 2 hours ago, and my heat-” 

Chanyeol winces as he brings up his heat because he hates to even talk about it. His boss doesn’t seem to care though, cutting him off. 

“Look, this is a really important guest and he is staying on the top floor, in the executive suite. What I am telling is not a request Park, it’s a fucking order. I don’t give a shit if you are in heat or what, you are going to grab all his things and carry it to the 75th floor or I’m going to fire you on the spot” 

Chanyeol wants to cry, he is sure it is partly the hormones from his oncoming and partly from just how tired he is, but he knows he has a job to do, a job he has no choice but to do. 

“Are we clear?”

Chanyeol makes the mistake of making eye contact with his boss and he sees the eyes of the alpha gleam red, his alpha was showing and Chanyeol, by instincts, cowers a little. 

“Y-yes sir” 

Chanyeol hates how his body was programmed to submit to alphas as soon as they showed dominance. Under Section 344A code 2, it was technically breaking the law to have an omega do something against their own will by asserting dominance through one’s alpha-

Chanyeol shuts it down. This wasn’t class time, this was real life, no one cared about the stupid laws right now. 

“The man in the navy blazer, go” 

Chanyeol’s boss says with a growl in his voice, Chanyeol could tell that his boss was angry so he picks up his pace. 

\---

The man had 3 bags in total, two luggages and one carry on. Normally Chanyeol wouldn’t find it difficult to handle just 3 items but right now, Chanyeol feels his brain going a bit hazy and his limbs going a bit weak. His heat. Chanyeol pushes everything away, trying to focus on not dropping any of this man’s expensive bags. 

“I can push one myself” 

The man tells Chanyeol as he reaches out to grab one of his luggages. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widens. 

His boss had mentioned he was a very important guest who was staying in the top suite, this man had to be rich as fuck and a VIP of some sort. 

“No, no, please, just walk, I got it” 

Chanyeol says, holding even tighter onto the bags.

His boss was literally right there, if he saw the man holding onto one of his bags, he would think Chanyeol was being lazy and Chanyeol knew he might get in trouble or even fired for not properly doing his job. 

“Okay, thanks” 

The man says with a smile, before getting back to texting away on his phone as they made their way to the lift.

Chanyeol thinks the man was nice enough, especially for someone who was rich, usually guests that stayed at The Tipton were rude and snobby, thinking that everyone owed them the world just because they were rich. 

As the lift door opens, Chanyeol bows his head and gestures for the man to enter first. At that, the man gives him another shy smile and Chanyeol notices, for the first time, that the man is actually kinda good looking. 

The lift door closes and Chanyeol could already feel his hand shaking mildly as he holds onto the man’s gucci hand carry. It wasn’t even that heavy, Chanyeol was just not feeling too well.

Chanyeol tries to focus on something else, to take his mind off the pain he knows he was going to be in when his heat fully hits. Chanyeol finds himself staring at the other man in the lift. 

Damn, okay, he wasn’t only kinda good looking, he was really good looking. Chanyeol thinks the man, or boy, was about his age, 22? 23?, and he had a cute boxy smile and his hair was parted really nicely and he looked really good while he was looking at his phone and even when he was keeping it away and even when he was looking at him-

Chanyeol tries to look away, like he wasn’t staring. 

“You can put that down you know” 

The man tells Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s heart almost stops. 

“W-what?”

Chanyeol was a bit flustered, guests usually don’t talk to him. 

“As in, my bag, you don’t have to carry it while we’re in the lift” 

The man says, and Chanyeol decides he probably is a kind man. 

Chanyeol shakes his head though, the bag was Gucci and was probably worth more than 6 months of his pay, he can’t even imagine allowing something that cost so much touch the ground. 

“I-It’s okay, I got it” 

Chanyeol was exhausted and he would love to put down the bag, but there was a form of professionalism he knew he had to keep, no matter how tired he was. 

“Okay Chanyeol, suits yourself, just telling you I’m chill with it” 

The boy tells him in a sing song manner and Chanyeol was shocked, guests usually didn’t joke around like that and this was probably the first time any guest had even read his nametag to address him by his name. 

“T-Thanks Sir” 

Chanyeol tells the man, unsure of how to even reply to something like that. Chanyeol has to remind himself that guests like him might seem nice but it was not in his job scope to outstep his boundaries. 

Chanyeol looks at the floor they are on. 27. It felt like the lift was moving exceptionally slow this time. Chanyeol briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

Oh. The man was an alpha. Scratch that whole thought that this man was nice then. Chanyeol knew, that even the nicest alphas had a different, dark side to them, and well, from experience, most of them were already assholes to begin with. 

“You don’t need to call me sir. Baekhyun is fine” 

The man tells him with another smile as he looks at him again. 

“Okay. Thank you Mr Baekhyun” 

Chanyeol didn’t even know why this boy was telling him this. They were probably never going to meet ever again once they stepped out of this lift. Which Chanyeol hopes will be soon. 

The man seems to think whatever Chanyeol said was funny because he laughs, a very hearty laugh at that. And Chanyeol frowns, was he laughing at him? 

“You don’t need to call me Mr Baekhyun. Dude, we’re like the same age?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. This Baekhyun guy was talking to him like they were friends, which they weren’t, far from it. No guest have ever done this and Chanyeol doesn’t know what is the right way to respond. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth only to close it again. He was going to say something but he suddenly feels a wave of nausea take over his body and his body goes cold momentarily. Chanyeol tries to breathe through it, but that coupled with the painful cramps Chanyeol was having made him have to hold onto the metal railing of the lift to stabilize himself. Chanyeol knew this was bad. He needed to get home, his heat was going to start soon, he could already feel it. 

“Are you okay Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol breathes out as he looks at the man who was in the lift next to him. The alpha actually looked worried. 

“Y-yeah, I am. I’m fine” 

Chanyeol hated how shaky his voice sounded, he tries to stand upright as he gives the alpha a smile. 

Focus Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tries to compartmentalise all the discomfort and tiredness he was feeling. It was just a few more floors, they were already approaching the 49th level. 

“Put it down” 

Baekhyun says, tone firmer now, no hint of it being a joke. 

And Chanyeol could already see it, see Baekhyun being an asshole alpha like the rest of the others he had ever come across. 

Chanyeol simply looks at the other man, who Chanyeol realises is about a head and a half shorter than him. Chanyeol tries to forget about the previous alpha he had slept with who was that height and who had about the same body type as Baekhyun. 

“You are just too fucking tall and big. No wonder your mate left you” 

Chanyeol tries to brush it aside, he tries not to think about assholes who shouldn’t matter. 

“I’m serious, Chanyeol, put down my bag-” 

Baekhyun was demanding for Chanyeol to lay his bag on the ground when the elevator suddenly comes to an abrupt stop. 

Chanyeol’s heart stops too because this can’t be happening. 

The lights of the elevator start flickering and the lights of the buttons on the lift go dead. 

“What the-” 

Chanyeol watches as the smaller man goes over to the buttons, trying to click on everything to no avail. 

“T-The lift is stuck” 

Chanyeol starts to panic. He doesn’t want to panic but he can’t help but worry. He was going to miss his last train back and he didn’t have the money to take a cab back. He was stuck in the lift with an alpha that reminded him too much of another asshole who he much rather never remember. And-

Chanyeol presses his hand onto his tummy and hunches over a bit, closing his eyes as he tries to breath through the pain of his cramps. His heat, he was going into heat soon, and yet he was trapped here.

\---

“Chanyeol?” 

The voice of the alpha goes soft again, softer than ever. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t dare to even touch the other man, he looked like he was just a few moments away from a mental breakdown. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and pulls away from the other man. 

“Ye-eah” 

Chanyeol lies, he was not okay, but he had to lie right?

“We should- I should talk to the technician” 

Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, moving towards the lift and pressing on the bell button which produces an alarm sound. 

There is a ringing sound which follows after and Chanyeol listens, with Baekhyun’s bag still in hand. 

“Hello?”

Chanyeol can hear Jongin’s voice on the line. 

“J-Jongin? It’s Chanyeol. I’m in lift 3 with a guest and the lift is stuck on floor 53.” 

Chanyeol tries to remain calm, they usually could get things up and running in no time. 

“What? Okay, I’ll look into it, you just hold on tight for a while okay?” 

Jongin informs him before the faint typing sounds can be heard followed by a muffled conversation. 

Chanyeol breathes through the pain and uses the metal railing once again as support, enjoying the brief comfort of the cool metal on his skin-

“Mr Byun? Hi this is Kwan Dong, Manager of this outlet of The Tipton”

Chanyeol frowns hearing his boss’ voice suddenly coming on through the speaker. 

“I am so sorry for the delay and so sorry for the inconvenience” 

Chanyeol knew this was just his manager kissing ass, this Baekhyun guy had to be someone really important then. 

“Your father worked so hard to build up this hotel, I’m sorry we didn’t maintain it to the top standard, please excuse our neglientence” 

Chanyeol’s body might be heating up but his blood runs cold hearing that statement. No wonder the surname sounded so familiar. Byun. Byun Baekhyun. 

Fuck. He was Byun Baekbeom’s son. He was the son of the CEO of the fucking hotel. 

“The lift technician has actually went home for the night, we’re calling someone to come in to fix the lift but the earliest we can get it done by is in about 2 to 3 hours”

Chanyeol wants to cry. 2 to 3 hours? Chanyeol doesn’t think he has the time. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it” 

Baekhyun casually says as if he is unbothered by having to wait in an elevator for a couple hours til help arrives. 

“Thank you so much Sir for your kindness” 

Kwan Dong says again before the line goes dead on their end. 

Chanyeol wants to be able to keep it together. He wants to be able to put up a strong front even through this. But the thing is he doesn’t know if he can. 

“Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol hears the other man address him again. 

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun asks again, looking at him blankly. 

Chanyeol feels horrible. Now that the ventilation in the lift has been cut off and the air is still, he can’t help but notice just how strong Baekhyun’s scent is. Chanyeol knows that he can’t keep this up for long, his heat was going to be triggered soon, it was a matter of time. And help was only coming in 2 or 3 hours, Chanyeol doesn’t know if he can wait that long. But what other choice does he have? He can’t possibly go into heat in front of the CEO’s son. 

Chanyeol has never hated himself and his body’s anatomy more than he did in that moment. Why did he have to be an omega? Why did he have to have heats? 

“Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol hears the alpha call his name again. 

“Breathe”

Baekhyun reminds him. And that is what Chanyeol does, he breathes, even though it means taking in more of Baekhyun’s alpha phemons. 

“Are you claustrophobic?” 

Baekhyun asks worriedly, thinking that was the reason why Chanyeol was being so jittery. 

Chanyeol wishes that was the case. That the only reason was because he was uncomfortable with small spaces. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, he doesn’t know if he can form any sentences coherently anymore. The haziness from his oncoming heat was taking over his body. 

“Chanyeol, put my bag down okay? You don’t look too good” 

Baekhyun moves nearer and reaches out to grab his bag from Chanyeol but he doesn’t expect the other man to flinch. 

“P-Please don’t touch me” 

Baekhyun stops dead in his tracks when he sees exactly how scared the other man looked. 

“P-please don’t come near me right now” 

Chanyeol begs because even with the small distance between them, just Baekhyun’s scent alone was triggering Chanyeol’s heat, Chanyeol doesn’t know how his body would react if Baekhyun touched him. 

Baekhyun looks at him blankly, unsure what was going on.

“Chanyeol, what’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun asks, looking up and down Chanyeol as he tried to figure was was up with the other boy. 

Chanyeol feels tears pricking the sides of his eyes as the familiar warmth started to grow in his stomach and it spreads to his lower region. It was no use, no matter what he did, his heat was here and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

It happens so fast, Chanyeol feels his whole body heating up and he shakes at how weak and helpless he feels. Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably as he feels has pants get tighter, regardless of how much he wants this to stop. Chanyeol closes his eyes as he tries to clench his butt as tight as he possibly can, trying to delay the inevitable. But it is no use, he feels the first trickle of slick ooze out of his crack and Chanyeol actually cries because like it or not, he was going into heat right here right now.

“C-Chanyeol?” 

By this time, the alpha was mad worried, he feels like he should be making a call back to the technician, demanding for them to hurry up because while he was okay, Chanyeol clearly wasn’t okay being trapped here. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay” 

The alpha uses a protective tone to tell the other man. 

Baekhyun reaches out to slowly take his bag from Chanyeol, hoping to calm him down. 

Chanyeol, by this point was shaking and tears were already falling uncontrollably from his cheeks. 

As Baekhyun tries to grab his bag from the taller man, his fingers accidentally brushes past Chanyeol’s and from how hot Chanyeol’s fingers were, it finally hits Baekhyun what was actually going on. 

“You’re going into heat” 

Baekhyun says flatly. 

Chanyeol bites on his lip and nods his head weakly. 

Chanyeol has never hated his life more than he did right now.


	2. SORRY!!!!!!!!!

Hello, I'm so sorry but this isn't an update but an apology!!!! I know quite a few people are waiting for me to update this fic but right now, I am actually in the midst of writing another fic and I don't think I can manage update both simultaneously so I am going to finish that one first!!!! And after that I might or might not continue and finish this one:( I actually planned something for this story and I considered just changing it to make the story a lot shorter so I could end it instead of leaving it hanging like this but I didn't want to just do that for the sake of finishing the story!!! Sorry for people who have been waiting!!!! I hope you will understand!!! Stay safe and take care!!!! Sorry!!!:'(((

**Author's Note:**

> I am still thinking of how to continue this! I would love to hear what you guys hear!!!! It is the first time I am writing ABO!!!


End file.
